warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hammerwiki:Bitter Rivals
Grudges that have lasted thousands of years boil over as Dwarfs and greenskins clash in epic battles. Warriors on the sides of both Order and Destruction stir to the pounding of battle drums ... or get ground under in the march to war. With both factions gnashing at each other's throats, new champions arise: the frothing-mad Slayers of the Dwarfs, and the battle-crazed Choppas of the greenskins. Armed with sheer fury and a berserker will, these warriors charge to the fore, carrying the fight to the enemy, eager to bash in a few enemy skulls ... or die a glorious death trying.''The pounding of the drums signals the advance, and a new offensive begins in the all-out warfare that is the Age of Reckoning. The '''Bitter Rivals' is a Warhammer Online Live Event is scheduled to start Tuesday, March 3, 2009; it will be released alongside Game Update 1.2.0, and the Event should last until the morning of Tuesday, March 10, 2009. Bitter Rivals will be the first of three Live Events designed to culminate in the release of WAR's first Live Expansion, Call to Arms, in June of 2009. New Careers and Slayer]] The centuries old struggle between Dwarfs and Greenskins has evolved into a bitter rivalry which endures to this day. Many are the Dwarfs who make the long journey to Karak Kadrin and take the Slayer oath, an undertaking their Greenskin enemies relish. In fact, early in the war a group of Choppas missed their rendezvous with the larger Waaagh! due to "wild stunty huntin'". When last seen the Choppas were chasing a band of Slayers southwards into the desert. :- Tome of Knowledge, Bitter Rivals Introduction Bitter Rivals introduces the Dwarf Slayer and Greenskin Choppa to the Age of Reckoning. With the addition of these two new player options, players of both Realms will have a full compliment of 12 careers to choose from at character creation. As part of the Live Event, players are able to unlock the opportunity to create characters of either career a full week before they are released to the general game community; those that accomplish this task will be able to create their new characters the day after the Event ends.Jess Folsom. (February 20, 2009). ''Grab Bag No. 11 - Bitter Rivals, Warhammer Online Herald. Dwarf Slayer :''Primary Article: Slayer Bearing the guilt and humiliation of lost honor, the Slayer charges onto the field of battle in search an opponent capable of striking him down in combat. Bearing either one-handed hammers and axes, or a powerful dwarf great axe, these vicious and deadly combatants engage their enemies with a lust few foes can match; they have no fear of death, as they have nothing to lose. Greenskin Choppa :''Primary Article: Choppa The Choppa is a whirlwind of destruction and fury. These Greenskin berserkers wield the deadly weapons from which they garner their name with a reckless abandon, striking down any foe that dare cross their path. Tactics and strategy are better left to those members of the Greenskin race that can be called intellectuals, or at least those that are smarter than the rest by the standards of the brutish race. Choppas prefer to not waste their time on such pursuits; there are things that need cut, and that's all that matters. Influence Rewards ''Gain influence by defeating the Slayers or Choppas roaming the world's battlefields, gathering weapons of the fallen, claiming the Gore-Soaked banner, or venturing into the Chaos Wastes and battling your foes atop the Twisting Tower itself. :- Tome of Knowledge, Bitter Rivals Bitter Rivals features a selection of Influence Rewards, which can be earned through participation in the various tasks associated with the Event for its duration. These culminate in an Elite Reward that, when used, flags a player's game account and allows the creation of the Slayer and Choppa a week before they are made available to the general community. Once earned, rewards can be claimed in the game's Capital Cities: Order players will find the Doombeard Slayer in Altdorf. Destruction players will find the Redfang Choppa in the Inevitable City, near the main Flight Path. Order Rewards |} Destruction Rewards |} Daily Tasks The Bitter Rivals Event includes ten Daily Tasks which can be completed for Influence Points and Tome of Knowledge Achievement Unlocks. In addition, the successful completion of all ten tasks is awarded with a Title exclusive to the Event. |} Twisting Tower ]] :''Primary Article: Twisting Tower The Twisting Tower Scenario is designed specifically for the Bitter Rivals Live Event. Open to all Tiers of play for the Event's duration, opposing Realms clash for control of a Chaos temple over a vortex in the Chaos Wastes. Though the Twisting Tower does not contribute toward the Campaign, players will receive a 10% increase to Renown Points gained from defeating enemy players while participating in this Scenario. Participation in the Twisting Tower also plays a significant role in completing the Event's Daily Tasks. Bitter Rivals Loot In addition to the opportunity to play the new Slayer and Choppa careers a week early, Bitter Rivals also boasts a variety of loot rewards and Titles for players to earn during its duration. Titles Several unique Titles will be available to players of both Realms during the Bitter Rivals Event. *; Grimnir's Own (O) : ::This Title is awarded to characters by right-clicking on a Notched Choppa. *; Oathrender (D): ::This Title is awarded to characters by right-clicking on a Broken Axe *; Navigator of the Sands : ::This Title is awarded to a character that has completed the Getting Off the Ground Quest Chain, or Taking Flight Quest Chain, by right-clicking on the reward Notated Map of the Southern Sands. *; Pie Assassin : ::Originally part of the Heavy Metal Event, this Title is earned by killing an opponent with a Twisting Tentacle Pie. Pies are obtained in the Twisting Tower, and can be used outside the Scenario. *; Seriously Bitter : ::This Title is awarded to a character that has completed all ten Daily Tasks that are included in the Bitter Rivals Event. *; Stuntie Stompa (D) : ::This Title is awarded to Destruction characters upon use of the Basic Influence Reward Bitter Brew. *; The Doom Seeker (O) : ::This Title is awarded to Order characters upon use of the Basic Influence Reward Bitter Brew. Siege Weapons Unique Siege Weapons, Trolls and Axe Hewers, are available for players to earn exclusivly during the Bitter Rivals Event. * Axe Hewer * Stinky Troll Bait Map Pieces Bitter Rivals is the first in a series of Live Events intended to culminate in the release of the Call to Arms Live Expansion. On the bodies of those they defeat, players may discover a number of map pieces that hint at troubles that may be brewing to the south. * Bloodstained Map Piece * Glyph-covered Map Piece * Sand-stained Map Piece *; Map Quests : :Once all three map pieces are obtained, they can be combined to unlock a brief Quest Chain. :* Lost Map of The Southern Sands :* Notated Map of the Southern Sands :* Notated Map of the Southern Sands (Pocket) Other Rewards * Broken Axe (D) * Grimnir's Mercy * Notched Choppa (O) * Redfang Grog Bitter Rivals NPCs * Commander Zefrun Axewing * Doombeard Slayer • Rally Master * Ernst Aerostat * Frothing Slayer * Modi Sturmson * Redfang Choppa • Rally Master Bitter Rivals Mobs * Doombeard Slayer * Mysterious Thief * Red Fang Choppa Named Mobs * Blug da Bloodsoak'd * Dorgrim Bloodbeard * Grug Bashtoof * Morgh da Slica * Nalak Daemonbreaker * Therdain Wyrmslayer * Thordron Bloodbeard * Ugror Blackhide * Vul Stuntysmasha Bitter Rivals Quests |} External Links *Warhammer Herald: WAR Live Event - Bitter Rivals *Warhammer Herald: Grab Bag No. 11 - Bitter Rivals Gallery Image:Bitter Rivals 001.jpg|Bitter Rivals References Category:Warhammer Online